


Quill

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is really smart, Dorks, Draco playing match maker, Fluff, M/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows what it's like having a crush on someone and not realizing it until years later. So if he happens to switch up a few papers well no one but he needs to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quill

Barry sighed as he made his way through the long hallways of Hogwarts. He had gotten angry at some of his housemates and stormed off. It was wrong what they were doing. Who cared if Axel Walker was a Slytherin? He didn’t deserve to be picked on. No one did. Barry sighed as he continued down the halls, remembering when he was sorted into Gryffindor. He had thought the house was making a mistake but the hat had been kind enough to explain its reasoning. It had seen he was extremely smart but Ravenclaw wouldn’t fit him because he tended to dismiss certain subjects if he deemed them unimportant. Slytherin was out because where he was ambitious he would never put others under the bus to get there. Hufflepuff had been a very close choice but they would rather stay out of the wa instead of causing too much trouble. Gryffindors were known to be brave and loyal. They would be the first to defend a friend, tooth and nail if needed. The hat saw that though he was loyal he was much more willing to do whatever it took to make sure injustices were taken care of, even if that meant breaking rules to do so. 

“Yeah, because I have so many friends in Gryffindor.” Barry grumbled as he made his way. Literally the only Gryffindor friend he had was Iris who was his foster sister. Cisco and Caitlin were Ravenclaws and Eddie was Hufflepuff.

“Hey Allen.” Barry paused in his walking as none other than Leonard Snart came strolling over. The older student was a Ravenclaw but many people couldn’t understand how he ended up there instead of Slytherin. The even stranger thing was that the only ones he surrounded himself with were Slytherins though Hartley was extremely smart too. The Slytherins in question were Mick Rory, a flame obsessed fifth year, Lisa Snart, Len’s sister and third year, Shawna Baez and Mark Mardon, also third years, Hartley who was second year and Axel who was a first year. Len was a Ravenclaw but he was the leader of the group without question.

“Snart.”

“Don’t be that way. I haven’t bugged your little friends.”

“What do you want?” Barry sighed.

“Thank you.” That caught Barry off guard. Len continued to look at him seriously.

“Huh?”

“Thank you for helping Axel, I know how he can get and he probably did something that warranted the hexes but some of those spells were really nasty.”

“No one should have to deal with that. Most of Axel’s pranks are relatively harmless… though I think those gifts from the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes wasn’t the smartest idea.”

“Which is why only Mick, Shawna and Mark got him them.” Barry shook his head with a fond smile.

“That doesn’t surprise me.” a bell ringing caused Barry’s eyes to widen.

“I’m late!” Barry bolted.

“I owe you one!” Len shouted after. Barry raised a hand to show he heard as he made his way down a flight of stairs. He ran out of the building and slammed the door open to the   
greenhouse ten minutes late. Professor Neville raised a brow as Barry, panting slightly, made his way to his spot, ears red.

“Where did you run from this time?”

“T-Third floor hallway.” Neville smiled a bit.

“I remember that hallway… but either way, five points for being late.” Barry nodded sheepishly.

~  
Barry sat in his advanced potions class, the only Gryffindor in there. Now the reason for that was that Professor Malfoy had seen how well he had done in potions and had spoken with him and Headmistress McGonagall about him skipping into the fifth year class. Of course with all his third year classes going on the only time he could be in the fifth year potions was during the time that the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were having class. It was fun. He loved what he learned and it was a real challenge.

“Hello Professor.” Barry greeted as he sat in the front row. Malfoy nodded in response. Rose Weasley smiled at him as she took her seat beside him. Rose was one of the few people that Barry actually felt comfortable around in this class. He glanced over as Len and Mick took the table next to his. Mick looked completely disinterested, focussing more on the flames then the notes whereas Len had everything out and prepared for class. Once everyone had filled in Malfoy began.

“Alright class today we will be learning about Amortentia. Who can tell me what it is?” Len and Rose’s hands were the first ones up like always. Malfoy scanned the room before settling on Barry.

“Mr. Allen, could you please tell the class what Amortentia is?”

“It’s the most powerful love potion though it doesn’t actually create love. It creates more of an obsessive infatuation with the person who administered the drink.”

“Very good, ten points to Gryffindor.” Malfoy looked around once more, “Mr. Rory, can you tell the class what the potion looks like?” Mick scoffed but answered none the less,

“Mother of pearl color, has swirling vapors comin’ from it.”

“Five points to Slytherin. Now we will not be recreating this potion, it is extremely dangerous and should never be taken lightly. When I attended school there was more than a few incidents with it, but I do want each of you to come up here and smell it. Please tell the class what it is that you smell. Once you get back to your desk write it down. I want each of you as part of your homework to write down why you smell each of those things.” Nervous chattering filled the room at that. No one wanted to do it. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he leaned near a prepared potion.

“I smell wood, broomstick polish, fresh herbs, butterbeer and nutmeg. The wood and polish are because of my love of flying. There really isn’t anything better than being in the air. Fresh herbs are for the potions and the last two pertain to the fact that my significant other has an unhealthy obsession with that drink while our house constantly smells of nutmeg. No matter what I do the smell won’t leave. Obviously I want you to go more into detail then that, if you love the smell while flying explain why, what about being in the air do you love? Now Mr. Rory if you will please come up first.” Rolling his eyes Mick got up and smelled the potion.

“Burning… pine, birch, oak and… cherry… embers, ash, smoak and… lemons.” Len snorted, earning a glare from the other.

“It doesn’t even surprise me that you can identify burning wood from smells.”

“Shut up frosty.” Mick snapped as he sat down. Len fluidly stood up, leaning forward to smell.

“Parchment, ink, fresh air, broom polish, vanilla and…” Len’s brows furrowed as he smelled again, “Something… electric… like when a storm's coming and you know there’s going to be lightning, that electrical static in the air.” Malfoy nodded as Len went back to his desk, brows furrowed in thought. Swallowing nervously Barry stood up. Rose gave him a calm smile as he glanced back. Sniffing Barry had to pause for a moment,

“Old books, my mom’s fresh baked cookies, Iris’ granpa’s brownies, fresh snow, pine trees, ice and… I don’t know… it’s sweet. I can’t quiet... “

“Do you think you smelled it at home before?” Malfoy suggested. Barry sniffed again.

“I don’t think so…”

“Maybe in passing in a hall?” Barry closed his eyes, brows furrowed.

“I think… yeah… in the hallways…” Barry opened his eyes to see Malfoy looking at him with a fond exasperation but Barry couldn’t figure out why. Barry sat back down at his desk and continued to listen for the rest of the class.

“You are too adorable sometimes Barry,” Rose told him at the end of class as they headed to the dining hall.

“What are you talking about?”

“Barry that final smell is something you pass in the hallway?” She suggested. When Barry continued to look at her blankly she ruffled his hair.

“You pass people in the hallway. Barry you have a crush.” Rose leaned forward, smile growing, “And I’m pretty sure your crush likes you back.”

“What are you talking about? Rose? Rose!” The older girl just ran off to her table, laughing as she went.

~  
It had been a week and Barry was still no closer to figuring out what Rose had been talking about. He had told his friends who shared looks but didn’t tell him anything.

“Move it.” snapped Woodward, a slytherin, shoving Barry down the stairs. Bracing himself for the crash he felt himself land on something firm but soft. It smelled like winter and pine trees and… something sweet. Barry’s eyes flew open as he pushed back from the person who had caught him. He ended up looking right into the eyes of Leonard Snart.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes.” Barry stuttered, eyes glancing downward. “Thank you.”

“No problem, see you in potions.”

“Yeah.” Barry quickly made his way to his dorm. Biting his lip as he stared at the parchment he began writing. Today was when the Amortentia homework was due and the next class he would get his back.

~  
“I have read through all of these and I found the responses quite… interesting. Most of the smells you have written about are old family memories.” Malfoy stated as he passed them back one by one, “Some of them were of a specific place or of something you can’t quite remember.” Malfoy handed Barry his. Barry put his in his bag at once, knowing how Malfoy hated when people read them in class.

“Today we will be making Veritaserum and testing them next week.” Malfoy spoke as he wrote down the instructions on the board, “It will be a group potion. You and your seat partner will work on it together. Don’t worry. If this is made wrong the only thing that will happen is that you will still be able to lie. You have till the end of the class and then we will let it sit till next class. Do not hesitate to come ask me a question if you need to though I strongly suggest asking your neighbors first. If you still aren’t sure then come up. You may begin.”

“I’ll get the ingredients.” Rose offered. Barry nodded as he began to prepare his tools. Only once did he glance towards Len. The teen’s brows were furrowed in concentration as he carefully read over the instructions in the book.

“So I see you know now.” Rose laughed lightly as she sat down the things. Barry didn’t respond, going straight to work on the potion. There was a smack sound. Everyone looked to see Len with spoon in his hand, aimed at Mick.

“Michael Alexander Rory if you even think about doing that again I will curse you.” Len growled darkly. Mick glared back, muttered something under his breath but went back to chopping.

“Wow, talk about mama bear.” Rose giggled. Barry bit his lip as he tried not to laugh, glancing out of the corner of his eye towards Len. As soon as their eyes caught though he looked away. The rest of the class passed by relatively easily. By the end of the class all the potions were simmering and the class was heading to lunch. Barry sat down at his table, ignoring the rest of his housemates. Immediately he pulled out his scroll to read what Malfoy thought. Only this wasn’t his. Barry caught his name being mentioned in the last paragraph. Unable to help himself he read.

_The smell of electricity, that electrical current that laces the air before a thunderstorm or the build up just before it lights up the sky in any context reminds me of Barry Allen. Ever since his first year when he was caught in the storm while flying he always had a smell of electricity about him. Barry is always so hopeful and kind even to those who don’t actually deserve it, he had defended Axel so many times when the other boy has caused him just as much trouble as everyone else. It never mattered to him what house a person is in. If it’s a Slytherin picking on a Slytherin he’d be there to defend them or A gryffindor picking on someone he’s the first to speak up. Even if he isn’t trained enough to use spells or fight back, even if he’s out numbered he will fight. Barry is interesting. Willing to break rules to help people, always seeing the good in them. He’s smart as well, it’s not often I can find someone to match wit with or someone who actually finds my puns funny._

Barry stopped reading, quickly unscrewing it to read the name at the top. Leonard Snart. Barry’s face burned bright red. Len wrote about him? Len liked him enough that he- Barry quickly rolled up the scroll and headed towards the Slytherin table. Len was sitting there beside his sister with a scroll unrolled before him. Barry recognized his handwriting, blushing a bit as he caught Len’s name written on the parchment.

“Um, hey Len?” Barry spoke up in embarrassment. The teen glanced over as Barry held out the scroll.

“I think there was a mix up?” Len took it before rolling the scroll he was reading up and handing it to Barry. Barry looked down before glancing back up to see Len studying him curiously. There was nothing hostile in that look, something soft even. Barry bit his lip, Len’s gaze flickering down for a moment.

“Uh… I was wondering…” Barry knew the others were watching as he fumbled but he wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing so he steeled his nerves, “Would you like to go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?”

“Sure.” Len responded, a slow smile on his face. Barry grinned at the other boy.

“Okay, cool, um, meet here or…?”

“Here is fine.”

“Awesome, I’ll… I’ll see you then?”

“It’s a date.” Len agreed, grinning as Barry’s face burned. Barry just shyly smiled back before rushing back to his seat, glancing up towards the teacher’s table to see Professor Malfoy smirking as he looked at Len. The professor’s gaze slid towards him next and as their eyes locked the blonde’s smirk grew before he turned away, goblet lifted to hide the look. Barry could only stare as he realized what his teacher did. Barry completely ignored the looks he got as he laughed happily. Oh he couldn’t wait to tell the others what happened.


End file.
